To save space in a portable-type computer system, in general, the CPU mounted to the motherboard is adjacent to nearby components of the motherboard. Taking the Intel's CPU for portable-type computer as an example, the back surface of the CPU provides hundreds of metal pins and a protection frame. Hundreds of metal pins provide paths for signals between the CPU and the motherboard. In addition, as shown in FIG. 1, the edge of the CPU 10 provides a first depression 131 and a second depression 132. The depressions 131, 132 provide spaces 14 for insertion of a tool which is used to dismount the CPU 10 from the mounting location of the motherboard. In general, the space 14 is in the dimension of 8 mm.times.4 mm.
In the past, a prior art clamp device 20 shown in FIG. 2 has two hook ends 21, 22. The hook ends 21, 22 can be respectively disposed into the spaces 14 formed by the depressions 131 and under the surface of CPU 10. The operator then can exert force upwardly to lift up and dismount the CPU 10. However, since it is not easy to control the direction of applied force when using the deformable clamp device 20, the metal pins on the CPU may be damaged. It has been observed that, when the lift-up angle of the CPU 10 with respect to the motherboard exceeds 10 degrees during dismounting operation, the metal pins will experience significant deformation.
The prior art technology disclosed, on Sep. 1, 1995, in Taiwan publication no. 256415 and 256416 show a dismounting fixture having four grasp fingers. However, the dismounting fixture disclosed only applies to CPUs of 80486 type and not to CPUs of Pentium type or above. In addition, one can not accurately control the external force applied using this prior art technology.